


The Lost: Children of War

by xkcdBlackHat



Series: The Pyren Siblings [4]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, Original Work, Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Also the Rangers are here now too, Altered Mental States, Angst, Book - Freeform, Civil War, Epistolary, Fallon Vacker is not a good elf, Fluff and Angst, GFY, Grooming, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Mind Rape, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Just very ruthless, Kidnapping, Loss of Limbs, MST3k-Style Riffing, Military, Military Ranks, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor character suicide, Misgendering, Multi, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, No beta we die like Kenric, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Linear Narrative, Nonbinary Councillor Bronte, On Hiatus, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Outsider, Panic Attacks, Paperwork, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prequel, Psychological Torture, Rangers, Sadistic Original Characters, Swearing, THE AUTHOR NEEDS SLEEP, The Author Is Very Very Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Trans Councillor Bronte, Trans Male Character, War, Whump, Why Did I Write This?, Worldbuilding, Yeah I'm really really sorry, non-traditional format, really - Freeform, shadowflux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkcdBlackHat/pseuds/xkcdBlackHat
Summary: Three siblings were born under the shadow of war.Firran, Alys, and Brai Pyren have never known anything but the constant movement and fear of their lives.EDIT: As of 03/12/20, this story is on hiatus for personal reasons. You might get an update every few months. They will not be regular. Also I might get an actual beta-reader, so, hey.
Relationships: Alysanne Pyren & Councillor Bronte, Councillor Bronte & Alysanne Pyren & Fintan Pyren, Councillor Bronte & Fintan Pyren, Elas Wren & Emyla Triztk, Fintan Pyren & Alysanne Pyren, Implied/Referenced Emyla Triztk/Tanyth Sannek, Tanyth Sannek & Alysanne Pyren
Series: The Pyren Siblings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845118
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. We were Kidnapped and Brought to Camp - Alys

Firran, Alys, and Brai were born to Vespera, or as they know her, Vera. Knowing nothing of their father, or any other family, or even friends, the trio were raised in the wilderness, with humans. Firran was a talker, charming and polite, and learned the most from Vera. Alys was a shadow, quiet and bland, and heared what Vera discussed. Brai was neither. Brai was kind, and sharp with their words, and easily provoked. If Firran was the storm that hides until the last second, Alys was the one that takes the most damaging path, and Brai was the storm that everyone sees.

Firran hid them, kept them away from Vera's prying words, from the elves, he thought, that sweep in.

Alys deflected, played the part of the demure, polite, servant, kept them distracted and focused on her, the loyal one, she thought.

Brai disappeared, to the human children, to be one of them, to hide in plain sight, and listened to Firran and Alys, their older siblings.

 _Or at the very least, that's what they'd call us._ _**Close enough, anyway.** Not really? It's what they would call us, though, Bronte, you're better at this. **Obviously. I'm the one idiotic enough to keep a seat.** That's 'cause San and I can't. **Still.**_

Brai, Firran, and Alys were twelve, practiced at disappearing and hiding, and coating sharp words with honey, when something changed. A group of people, they thought, arrive at the village. They arrived with swords and spears and weapons so much stronger than the humans'.  
Firran stands in front of them, and said. 

"No. These are our people. Ours to protect, ours to die for. You will not take them."

The man leading them laughed and made a motion. Of the party of 18, Brai counted, and made a quick signal. Two signals are quickly made back. _Understood._ The 3 archers fires, and each arrow hit one of them. Alys and Brai buckled, falling to the ground immediately. Firran howled, furious and grieving, and something happens. Fire was licking at his feet, racing up his body, yet he was unburnt. The lead man was smiling, and he walked forward. One of the other people threw something at Firran, and he fell into the fire, except the fire was gone.

Brai screamed, one of the archers fell, and another person walked forward. She, at least they thought she's a she, placed her hands on their temples.

"Sleep, little girl." She said, and smirked-or smiled, down at them. They wanted to scream, wanted to say that they're not a she, they're a them, but they couldn't. They couldn't scream, or move, or-

_**I don't remember this.** You wouldn't. They knocked you out first, and paralyzed you. Then they grabbed me. San went quietly. Since I was going to be the "loyal" one. Yes, we know. **Why me?** You screamed, and one of them fell, and broke. Me, I didn't manifest yet, but you both did._

Brai woke in an unfamiliar room. No, not a room, it's a cot in a tent. The woman, the one who knocked them out, was standing above them.

"Awake, little girl?" She asked, smiling down at them.  
"I'm not a girl!" They snarled out. It's hard enough being called that by their own supposed mother, but why did everyone have to just assume they were female. The woman shruged, unbothered.

"Well, Brya, you look like a girl, so yes, I'd say you're a girl."

"I'm still not one." They growled angrily. "I'm just an elf. Brai." They added. Was it really that hard to just call people what they wanted to be called? Apparently it was for these elves.

"Then, _Bray_ , little elf, get up." The woman stated. Brai blinked once, before jumping at the woman and trying to knock her down. She smiled at them, and easily threw them to the ground. Coughing and spluttering, they looked up at the woman for a moment, before glaring and standing up. They had learned that lesson.

"Good, little elf. Now. I am Saphielle Reydi. I will be your mentor, teacher, and guardian." She waited for them to confirm, as they nodded to show that they understand. Talking is probably not a good idea. 

"I will teach you fighting, survival, and control." She continued, explaining in simple terms what she was going to do. 

"And I will teach you about your people." Reydi finished. Brai couldn't stop themself as they burst out.

"What people? You took me and my sibs from our home. Those were our people, and you KILLED THEM!" Their words had started out angry, but almost flat, ad had ended with them screaming at the older elf, who seemed unaffected.

"Yes. We did. It was necessary." She explained casually, as she moved on. It didn't matter to her that a few humans had died. They were just animals.

"Necessary?" They spat out, remembering the children they'd played with, the adults they'd looked to for guidance. All of them were dead, because they and their sibs had been there. Had been forced to live there by Vera.

Reydi ignored the anger evident in their words, and continued speaking of the elves.

"You will take classes that I deem necessary for you. You will learn what I deem necessary. And you will see your brother and sister when I deem necessary." 

Brai almost collapsed at the last sentence. They'd _always_ been with their siblings. The trio were never apart. They'd do anything to stay with their family. At that moment, they promised themself that they'd find their siblings, their family, and they'd stay together.

"Fine." They gritted out, as the woman smiled.

"Good, Learner Pyren. Let's go." They started at this. Learner was a title, obviously, but Pyren? A Clan name, their Clan name. As they mulled over this new change, the woman stalked out of the tent. Hurriedly dropping the matter from their mind, they followed.

_**You're a good writer, San. How'd you know this?** Remember the Sharing? **Yeah.** You got memories, didn't you? I did. Anyway, I was the politician, course I'd be good at writing. A story, though? Yeah, the kids will understand better. This Council's a lost cause._

Brai followed a few paces behind the woman, looking around subtly. Or at least they tried for subtlety, as they looked around at the military campsite. It was strange, seemingly disorganized and chaotic with people running around everywhere, no, not people, elves, but there were patterns in what was where and who was running where. As they continued walking, their Mentor only glanced back once to check that they were following. The pair walked for a bit, before finally arriving in front of a tent that was definitely larger than the other ones. Their Mentor walked in first, and they followed afterward. From what they could see, the tent was mostly occupied by a large table with twelve chairs. The man that had killed their people was sitting at one of the chairs. Glaring murderously at the man, Fallon Vacker, Brai settled for trying to kill him with their gaze instead of jumping at him. They'd learned how that really didn't work.

"General Vacker." His mentor greeted, bowing shortly. Raising her head slightly, she hissed at them. 

"Bow, little elf."

They felt their face twist as they bowed stiffly. It was barely a dip of their head and upper body as they stood up straight again. They didn't want to show deference, or weakness, to the elf that was keeping them from their sibs.

That elf stood up, and bowed back to their Mentor, and looked them over. He then looked away, choosing to ignore them. 

"Saphielle. How is she as a Learner?" He wondered, tone strangely kind to be speaking about them, a captured prisoner.

"She prefers they, actually. They're a fighter, that is for sure. They tried to kill me." The woman said, seeming to be completely unbothered by this.

"But the feisty ones are always the best to break." She added, grinning, as if they weren't even there. The way their Mentor had said that, too, was…frightening, like they were talking about them like a prized dog or horse.

"But of course, Saf. That's why I gave her to you." The man replied, smiling. He wrote a few things down, before looking back up.

"You have her guardianship now. I trust it will be clean." He stated calmly, handing a sheaf of papers over to their Mentor. They felt a chill run down their spine at the way their Mentor was grinning.

"Thank you, General. Come, Learner Pyren." She called over her shoulder as she left. Having no choice but to follow her, Brai did, even as they felt fear sinking through their gut.

_**Cliffhanger? Really, San?** It's a story. I mean, Fin gets to write some stuff next, and he's not a great writer either. Hey! It's true. And Bronte, you get to write a guide. **That does make up for the fact you turned this into a story!** It is one. True enough. Got to go with San on this one. **I'm surrounded by traitors.**_


	2. We Meet Our Mentors - Alys

Alys passed out of sleep as she heard a few voices. Her brother, Firran, and four unfamiliar ones. She heard a few words, before falling back into sleep. As she finally woke completely up, she saw a man sitting next to her. Thinking over what had just happened, the village burning, and Brai falling unconscious, she realized that they had to be with whoever had kidnapped them. Well that wasn't good.

The man smiled at her as she sat up, looking around. Brai was still unconscious, but Firran wasn't here. 

"Tanyth Sannek. You're Alys Pyren, yeah?" He asked, smiling at her. He seemed to be kind, but people had tried that enough times on her that she was suspicious of it. The only people she truly trusted were her siblings. Nodding as she came back to the present, she answered.

"I am, yes." She replied, sitting up. Her clothes were weird. Someone had changed them while she was asleep, which was- she was _not_ opening that can of worms. They were a strange material, but more familiar colors of dark blue and brown. Rubbing the material for a moment, she noted that it was much smoother, and more fine than her normal clothes.

"Well, kid, I'm your Mentor. What that means is that I teach you everything. Survival to control to skills. I'm responsible for your failures, and I have credit for your successes. Understand?" The man, Sannek, told her, waiting for her answer. Alys thought it over, for a moment. She would have protection, and if she joined willingly, she'd be easier to overlook hopefully. Or much, much harder, but she had to take the chance.

"I understand." She paused, before trying out the new words. "Mentor Sannek." 

"Good, kid. There's a formal way to do this when both of us agree, but I'm not much for formality. So. Alys, will you be my Learner?" He asked, even though she knew it was most definitely not a question. There was only one correct answer. One answer that could save their lives.

"I will become your Learner, Mentor Tanyth Sannek." She replied more formally. It was how she had learned to survive, after all.

_**Really, San? Roll over and show your belly?** It was motivated by our survival, Bronte. My Mentor, and Fintan's, weren't that bad, but you…gods, yours… It was the best choice she could have made in that situation, little brother. **I know, but it still feels like betrayal.**_

Alys was forcing herself to not bit her nails as her Mentor walked with her to the main tent. He'd said it was necessary, but she didn't have to like it. She wanted to drag her feet, but if she wanted to continue playing the perfect Learner, she couldn't.

Keeping pace with him, they finally arrived in front of the tent. Her Mentor entered first, and she followed him quietly on his heels. The man that had been leading the elves that had killed her people, that had killed the humans, she corrected mentally, was sitting at the large table with a woman with bright blue eyes who seemed familiar. Searching her recent memories, she thought the woman resembled the woman who had leaned over Brai. They were most likely family, or perhaps even the same person.

She watched her Mentor bow, his head going to about chest-high, and copied the motion, but bowed lower. She was the equivalent of a prisoner, even if they had given her a Mentor.

"How's she?" The man asked without any courtesies, tossing the question at her Mentor. She remained silent, not making any motion that she had even heard the question.

"Polite. Too polite." Mentor Sannek replied, carelessly shrugging. While she did her best to remain guarded, his careless trio of words hurt. She'd practiced to become that polite, that good at being easily overlooked because of it.

"Well, you can always get her to loosen up." The man said, smirking as he tapped on the table.

"No. Well, maybe, if my solutions don't work." He answered, talking about it as if it was just a boring task he had to do. Her anger flared up again, because she was more important than being just one measly task.

"Of course. But you'll always be able to go to Reydi or I." The man sitting down said, grinning in a way that was intended to be frightening. Very frightening. Alys instinctively shrank back a bit, which only led the man to continue grinning at her. The woman cut in, granting her a temporary reprieve.

"My hands are always at your service, Tanyth." The woman, Reydi, said, and grinned at her much like the other man had.

"I know that, Reydi. Thanks anyways, but I'm taking my Learner to actually, y'know, learn." He stated, before walking to stand next to her and placing his hands on her shoulders as he steered her out of the tent. He walked her out to near a different tent.

"Sorry about in there, kid. Those two like playing with their prey." He looked remorseful, lifting his hands as he crouched down to be at eye-level with her. She hesitated. People had played the remorseful card before, but she couldn't lie that much. Sure, she was living a lie, but other than that, it was stressful keeping her lies straight.

She chanced a question, asking her Mentor about the pair.

"Who are they?"

"He's General Falllon Vacker of the Reformers. She's Major Saphielle Reydi of Military Intelligence." He answered. Expanding on his initial answer, he continued speaking.

"Vacker's not kind, he's harsh, but he abides by the letter of the law. Reydi's sadistic. She'll do anything to hurt you, and really, anyone other than Vacker." He explained, wincing.

"Ask more questions, kid. I know you have them." He stated, staring at me.

"Okay. What did they mean by loosen up?" She wondered. it was the one thing she wasn't quite sure of. The other parts had been confusing as well, but that was the most confusing one. Looking at her Mentor again, she was confused when he looked angry. He was clenching and unclenching his fists as he stared off into the distance.

"That-they had no right. They had no damned right to say that." Sannek growled out. 

"Look, kid, this is our tent. Go read some books, and, uh, I'll see you later." He said, as he walked away. Confused, she shrugged, not knowing what had set him off like that. She would need to learn, so she could avoid sensitive topics. For now, she entered the tent, and looked around.

_They threatened you? That outright? Yeah. It's better than what Bronte got, anyway. **I wouldn't say it was good what you got…** I wasn't being threatened with torture or worse every day. THAT ELF DID WHAT?!!? Too late, Fintan. You got her, about a century after the first war. I don't remember that. **No, you wouldn't.**_

Alys had sat down on the smaller cot, reading a book about elven society. Vera had taught them basic reading, writing, and math, but they'd had to choose to pursue those subjects afterwards. Alys had chosen to learn more about all of them, and it showed in the way she easily read and comprehended the book. The book just made them annoyed that Vera had left so much out of their education. They'd learned almost nothing about elven society, which was definitely hurting them. It was probably hurting Brai more than her or Firran, since Firran was valuable, and she was politic.

The book, at the very least, was interesting and was helpful as well. As she continued reading, she noted the different traditions, using a few slips of paper for bookmarks. She was just just about done with the book as her Mentor entered. Hastily standing, she made a quick bow as he sighed and bowed back.

"Kid, you don't have to do all these traditions." He stated, running a hand through his close-cropped hair. She stayed quiet. Probably he wouldn't hurt her if she chose otherwise, but she didn't particularly want to take that chance. Seeing her fear, Sannek sighed.

"But you can do them if y'like. I'm a bit rusty, though." He added. Alys just nodded, not sure if he was trying to bait her or was actually telling the truth.

"Let's go over them, yeah?" He offered.

_**Your Mentor isn't that bad.** For now. **Oh. Oh yeah.** Exactly. Wait, who's next? I am, then you write three from a different PoV, and Bronte writes 3 from guides. **We agreed to that?** We did. You might not have, but San and I did. We did agree, yes._


	3. We Beg For Our Lives - Alys

Firran was dazed and half out of his mind as he stumbled into the tent. While Brai and Alys had both been knocked out, one of the elves had snapped a circle of silver onto his wrist, and dragged him out of his flames. When he tried to conjure more, he just felt…empty. The leading man had attached a short chain to the circle of silver, the bracelet, and was dragging him towards a stone with a blue gem. The man had held up a crystal, and they had arrived just outside the tent he was stumbling into.

Entering the tent, he saw his siblings, both sleeping on cots. Neither was wearing a silver bracelet, but there was a man sitting next to Alys. These were elves, they probably wouldn't do anything to her or Brai, but he couldn't be sure. Standing on the other side of the tent was the man that had dragged him in. How had he got in the tent that quickly? He pushed the thought aside as the man smiled down at him.

"Well, well, well. We have three of Vespera's little experiments. That one is useful. The other two, you can take to our labs." He stated, pointing at Firran first, before gesturing to his sibs. The young elf's mind raced as he tried to understand what the man was saying. He was useful, but his sibs weren't? Alys was the best liar and learner you could have, and Brai was a shadow with a very powerful ability. He couldn't just let them be dragged off to who-knows-where. The words spilled out as he pleaded, begged, for their lives.

"Wh- Please. Alys, and Brai, they're good. they can be useful. So can I. Alys, she's, she's compliant. She'll listen to your orders. And Brai, they'd be a good, uh, helper for one of you. Please." He repeated. Firran didn't think he could live without his siblings, but if he had to…if he could take vengeance, or, even better, save them, he'd be fine.

The man looked down at him, almost pityingly. He started to speak, before a woman walked over to smirk at him. She was playing with him, like a cat played with her prey.

"So, little boy, how would you get us to do that? Beg?" She wondered, smiling as she ran a finger across the blade of a knife. Firran winced. He was…well, he had his pride, more than Brai or Alys had ever had, but for them, for his siblings, he'd do anything. He'd beg. He'd die. He'd choose to break. Making his choice, he nodded, before going down on his knees. Alys had said this was what people had done, as a symbol of defeat.

"Yes, I would. Please. Let my siblings live. Please." He begged. He wasn't above it. The woman and the man exchanged looks, before the man finally nodded.

"Alright." The man stated. "They will be bound to Mentors, of course, as will you." He added, before leaving the tent. The woman bowed to the man before sitting down next to Brai. He wanted to scream, to say that that was his sibling and she couldn't hurt him, but he knew it was a lost cause. He was the prisoner, and she was the jailer. She had all the power, while he had none, especially since they had somehow cut off access to his power.

Another man walked forward, standing in front of Firran as he cocked his head. The new man gripped his shoulder, and started dragging him out of the tent, walking quickly.

_**Fintan…you never told us this. Any of it. It's been, oh hells, two millennia.** And you have? I told San so she could tell the truth. We need to do this, Bronte, and I didn't tell you cause you had your own problems. You and San both. **Yeah, I know we need to do this. Except it's going to be kids who've never known war, reading about us. Learning about us. You can't say that's not terrifying.** It is. But we'll move past it. Eventually._

Firran was walking with the slight man towards a small tent. As the man entered, he dragged the young elf with him, his grip tight on Firran's shoulder. The tent was dark, and barely had any light, a direct contrast to the outside. He blinked a few times to accustom his eyes to the change in lighting. The man just about threw him onto one of the two beds, well, cots, in the tent, and dragged a chair to sit in front of him.

"Arwyn Beir. I'm your Mentor. And you are?" He asked, looking curiously at him, and the bracelet he was wearing.

"Firran. I'm Firran." He stated, not adding any second name, since he didn't exactly have one. It wasn't like Vera had ever given them one.

"No Clan? That explains why Vacker could grab you three." The man said, frowning. 

"Vacker-" He cut himself off to go through a couple of papers that he must have gotten from Vacker, probably the man that had dragged the younger elf into the tent. Beir continued reading the papers, before grinning at one.

"Oh, interesting. When General Vacker took you, he gave you a Clan. You and your siblings, filed and all. Which is strange, but he gave each of you a good Mentor, except whoever Brai is, so that's not all that strange in context." His Mentor mused, before looking to Firran as well.

"A willing Mentorship is more powerful than an unwilling one. It will hurt less, too. Firran of Clan Pyren, will you become my Learner?" He asked. The ceremony was one of the simpler ones. Firran frowned. It seemed like a trap, something that simple. Of course, Vacker was be the one that had kidnapped them, Beir was supposedly trying to help him. But he didn't have much choice, since he was a prisoner.

"Yes, I will become your Learner, Arwyn of Clan Beir. Will you will become my Mentor?" He asked. It seemed right to mirror what his Mentor had said to him. As his Mentor was smiling, it was probably also the right thing to do.

"I will become your Mentor, Firran of Clan Pyren." Beir answered, before giving a relieved smile.

"That was the right thing to do, if you were wondering." It was useful confirmation, but Firran knew Alys was the one that would have done better than him with his Mentor. The older elf was formal, and even usually spoke more formally. And he would be able to survive whoever Brai's mentor was, because Brai was his little sibling, and was his responsibility. He couldn't do anything, though, so he nodded to show his comprehension.

"Firran, I have these few books you should read." After a lull in their conversation, Beir took it upon himself to continue it. The older elf walked to the other side of the tent, next to the bed, and picked up 3 different books. Two seemed very thick, while the third was barely half the thickness of one of the other two. He handed the trio of books to Firran, who accepted them and placed them down on the bed he probably would be using.

"I will be meeting with a few others, so your first task is to read and summarize these books. There are a quill and paper on the desk." He explained, gesturing to the single desk in the tent.

"Okay." Firran agreed, taking the books. He opened the thinnest book first, but the words swam in front of his eyes. He tried blinking, and closing and reopening his eyes, but the words just continued to swim.

"The words are swimming." He stated, looking to his Mentor. His Mentor frowned, before making a small noise of realization. 

"They used a restrictor on you. Alright, you should do the reading tomorrow, but you can sleep now." The older elf stated, before turning to leave. 

"You can't leave this tent, if you didn't realize already." He added on, as he walked out of the small tent. Firran nodded, he knew that already. He might have been a privileged prisoner, but he was still a prisoner.

_**This-you begged for our lives. I knew you did, this is just so stark.** It is. It's supposed to be. **You're writing for 14, 15, maybe 17 year olds. Is this really good for them?** They were tortured as kids, Bronte, same as us. They've gone through hell, and came back. **They're still kids.** They aren't. Not anymore, not really. They're not adults either, but they're not kids._

Firran was standing in the tent, pacing around the small space. He couldn't read any of the three books, because of what Vacker had done, but he could still think. His mind could still dream up terrible situations that his little siblings could be in. Sure, Alys might be fine, but his Mentor had said that Brai's Mentor would be terrible, in different words, though. 

As his mind continued racing, he looked up when he saw an elf walk into the tent. She, at least he thought she was a she, was looking around, and had a globe of light held in one hand. She walked deeper into the tent, and snapped her fingers, a larger globe of light appearing. The elf hadn't noticed him, until the larger light appeared. Her features shifted quickly from fear to satisfaction, or similar. She prowled toward him, smiling.

"Hello, honey. You're Firran Pyren, correct?" She asked, voice low but not quiet.

"Y-yeah, I am. Who are you?" He asked in return, answering her question.

"Vacker. Luzia Vacker." She stated, a wry smile twisting her lips. She held herself up, leaning on the table.

"You're one of the kids my brother grabbed, aren't you?" She asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I am." He answered flatly, not allowing his anger to show. It probably bled through, but he tried to restrain it. He'd never be like Alys, but he could at least not thrust it in everyone's faces.

"Interesting." She mused, tapping on the desk. She paced around the tent, noting the single desk, the small shelf, and the pair of beds. Returning to leaning on the desk, she looked to Firran.

"How are you?" She wondered, trying and succeeding to sound genuine.

"Tired. And words swim when I see them." He answered honestly.

"Well that's not good. Go take a nap, honey." She decided, pointing at the bed. His eyebrows climbed as he walked towards the bed. Sitting down, he picked up the thin blanket, before lying down and covering himself with it.

"Good?" He wondered to the older elf quietly.

"Yeah, good, honey." The elf agreed, quietly walking out of the tent, not that he could really see it. Drawing up the blanket around him, Firran tried to calm down, breathing deeply. He was feeling better with the blanket wrapped around him, but better didn't mean good. Sighing, he let himself fall into sleep, and his dreams.

_That's kind of short._ _Shut up, Fintan. I did what I did. Anyway, you get to write next, so there. Dammit. **Hah!** You do know you go after him, right? **Yes. Still. This part is not as terrible, just has creepy undertones.** Don't they all? **Pretty much, yes.**_


	4. Dreams - Fintan

_Shards spin through his mind. They fall- fall- fall. They shatter, pieces becoming dust._

_Falling_

_Fall_

_F_

Tanyth jolted awake. After Vacker had given him a Learner, him, of all people, he'd been having strange dreams. It'd been only a month, and even then three days until the end of that month.

They weren't prophetic, not like Hers had been. Just nightmares, probably. Although, what they were of, he didn't know. Looking to his other side, he saw his Learner, curled up on her bed. He smiled softly at the girl he was responsible for, before silently slipping his clothes on. Walking over to her bed, he leaned over and whispered quietly.

"Sleep, Alys." He whispered, putting the full force of his ability behind the two words. He watched in satisfaction as she seemed to slip into a deeper sleep, before walking out of the tent. It was still early, and the sun hadn't even risen yet. Looking around, he forced a smile as he saw Vacker's left hand walking towards him.

"Sannek." She greeted, holding up her hand for a moment, before beckoning him over. Making a vague gesture back, he walked over to her. 

"Reydi." He returned. "Why'd you call me over?" He asked, getting straight to the point, which was what he usually did, unlike most. Reydi paused, and stretched for a moment.

"You have one of the kids Vacker took as your Learner. Willing?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?" 

"Nothing…" She answered, the words drifting quietly as she looked thoughtful. Reydi smiled as she seemed to have a realization.

"Good to see you, Sannek. Tell the double-crosser to see me." The woman called, before walking away. Sannek sighed, covering his face with his hands. No matter what they thought, he _wasn't_ the messenger. And Beir would not appreciate being called a double-crosser. Then again, it was just plain stupid to get on the wrong side of Vacker's favorite. Who was possibly also fucking him, but that was just a rumor that someone had spread, unless it wasn't. It didn't really matter, since he knew he would have to find Beir anyways. Remembering where the other elf's tent was, he set off, walking through the camp until he arrived at the tiny tent.

Letting himself in, he saw Beir's apprentice sleeping on one bed, and the older elf reading, sitting on the other.

"What do you want?" The man whispered harshly to the interloper. Sannek shrugged, before whispering back.

"Reydi wants you." He stated shortly. There wasn't anything else to add, not if he wanted to keep his place and life. The other elf raised an eyebrow before closing and placing a bookmark in the book.

"Okay." He stated in a flat tone, standing up and throwing his cloak on before striding out. Following him out, he started to lead the other Mentor towards the central tent that Vacker resided in. Reydi also stayed there sometimes, but she kept an private tent right next to it, which was the one he was making his way towards.

_On his back, an axe falls-_

_A girl watches it-_

_She screams-_

_Or he does-_

_NO!-_

_I-_

As they entered the tent, he saw Reydi sitting at the desk, doing paperwork. Paperwork was one of the banes of his life, so it was nice to know that one of the other banes of his life also had that burden. The woman stood up, and bowed shallowly to both. He returned the quick bow, looking to the third elf in the tent to see what he did, and noting that Beir's bow was even shallower.

"So, Arywn, Tanyth, You are here, as Mentors of the other two of the Clan Pyren." She stated matter-of-factly, continuing to write on the paper.

"I thought we should discuss how they've been. Arwyn, traitor, why don't you start?" Her voice was honey, but it was poisonous honey, the type that kills you slowly and painfully. He grimaced in sympathy for the other elf, who was fidgeting a bit.

"Well, Reydi, Firran's been a good student. He learns well, and listens. We are a good Mentor/Learner pair." He answered, picking and choosing each word carefully. It was both of them always needed to do- watch their words, especially around Reydi and the Vackers.

"So Firran should have gone to someone else." Reydi decided, grinning. "Too late, but. And your girl, Tanyth?" She added, smirking.

"She ain't my _girl_. She's my Learner, and too damned polite. But she's good, 'least she'll be good one day." Sannek answered, glaring.

"Well the other girl, she's useless. Won't hurt anyone." She contributed, shaking her head. All he could think was that that poor kid would be terrified, but if they were still defying Reydi, they also had quite a bit of defiance and stubbornness.

"Not a girl." Beir muttered quietly. Even if the world insisted on calling them that, he knew that they weren't that. The woman shrugged.

"Whatever. Girl, boy, it doesn't matter. The stupid coward won't hurt anyone. Ideas?" She wondered, leaning back in her chair and kicking her feet onto the desk. Seemingly only noticing at that moment, she tacked on a short statement.

"Sit down."

Beir picked up a chair from the corner, and levitated it to right in front of the desk, and then promptly sat down. Sannek shrugged and walked over to pick up the other chair, and physically carried it over, setting it down with a soft oof.

"Advice on how to make my idiot Learner actually hurt people?" She repeated, looking first to Sannek and then to Beir. He answered first, with the other man answering second.

"Make him think one of his siblings are in danger. The kid is desperately loyal, all three of them are." He offered, shrugging. The other elf glared at him, before nodding.

"Sannek's right. Firran is loyal to his siblings, and they're loyal back. Put him in a situation where the only choice is to hurt someone to save them, and he'll do it." Beir agreed.

"Those motivations are stupid." She stated point blank.

"Work on motives later." He suggested, looking to the younger elf, who shrugged and looked away.

"Guess that could work. Yeah, definitely could, Tanyth." She mused, thinking through it for a few minutes. She glared at the two of them as she walked to the back of her tent, rifling through a box.

"Leave." She snarled at them when she looked up. Sannek shrugged and walked out, closely followed by Beir.

_He waits and waits and waits_

_She smiles and laughs and grins_

_Xe weeps and cries and runs_

_Blood is drip drip dripping_


	5. Shatter - Fintan

_There was a child, sitting on the table. She was smiling._

_Her teeth were sharp._

_Her eyes were fierce._

_Her grin was unkind._

_"Come with us, Tanyth."_

_Come._

Sannek nodded listlessly as he stood up. He didn't exactly have a choice, other than to listen to his commander.

As the elf wrapped out the briefing, he beckoned to Sannek and a few others to stay behind.

"Sannek, Unar, Triztk, and Qi. I'm attaching you three to Colonel Vacker." He told them. Unar, an elf who was at least a head taller than himself, nodded, and leaned down to take one of the four folders of papers. The other two, both women he didn't know who he assumed to be Triztk and Qi, rolled their eyes at each other and took two of the other folders. Finally, he walked over to his commanding officer, who was holding the last folder. With a brief expression of gratitude, he took the folder.

"You'll be watching Vacker for any signs of breaking. You'll also be assisting him with his…" The man paused, before settling on a less derogatory word. "His missions. Questions?"

"Yes, actually." One of the women said. She was the slighter one, with hair dyed bright red. He was pretty sure she wasn't Military Intelligence.

"What." The man muttered, exasperated. He seemed to deal with this often.

"Who are the men? I know my partner, but who are they?" She asked, directing sharp glares to both him and Unar.

"Then do damned introductions." The man answered, sighing. "Qi, you're in charge. Don't kill each other." In response to this, the other woman nodded, giving a quick bow as he left. Sannek shrugged as the red haired woman and Unar also bowed, all three directing murderous stares at him when he didn't.

"What? I don't subscribe to these stupid traditions. We _are_ called the Reformers." He shot back at them. The woman he now knew as Qi shrugged, before speaking.

"True enough. Introductions, then!" She proclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands. The elf seemed to be genuinely happy about it, and while he was fine with other having things that made them happy, he was not fine when those things made him unhappy.

"I'm Major Velatha Qi. I serve with the Army Corps." She stated concisely. "Ella, you're next." Qi added, pointing to the red haired woman. Triztk.

"Emyla Triztk. Call me Ella. First Sergeant with the Army Corps, same as Lara." The elf snapped, before directing her glare at him. He shrugged as he started speaking. He really needed to start doing that less.

"First Lieutenant Tanyth Sannek, with the Diplomatic Corps." The statement was perfunctory, but it did lead to a raised eyebrow from Qi and a snort from Ella.

"You? You're Diplomatic Corps? Were they insane?" She wondered, laughing to herself. Letting the criticism roll off of him, he chose to ignore it. There had been worse said about his specialization. Looking uncomfortable, Unar stepped in.

"I'm Seaman Sivel Unar, Marine Corps." The tall elf added awkwardly, looking around hesitantly.

"So, two Army, one Marine, and a Dipshit." Qi summarized. The last remark was a common derogatory nickname he'd heard enough times that he took some pride in it.

"Yep. What're we s'posed to do?" He wondered out loud. Sannek did not want to have to read the whole folder full of papers.

"Read it, you idiot. Can't believe Wren put you with us." Ella snapped at him, the venom obvious. He only glared back, before brusquely opening the folder and scanning the documents inside. Enclosed were the official orders, a short paper about the objectives, which he stared at for a few moments, and a lot of paperwork. He just shook his head at the paperwork before looking back up.

"Okay, we work with and watch Colonel Vacker, and his new pet, Captain Saphielle Reydi. She doesn't have a Clan, but she does have a sponsor. Vacker." He summarized.

"Correct." Qi agreed, talking again. "As we're going to work together, Ella, Sannek, you will stop provoking each other. We'll be working in pairs. Unar will be with me, so make up and kiss, you idiots." The female elf said, smirking as he and the other elf gaped, before continuing to glare at each other. 

"No? Whatever, we're leaving for Vacker's people. Let's go!" She tossed over her shoulder, already heading out of the room to look for a crystal.

_Once he thought it unacceptable…_

_Then came his change_

_Came the break_

_Came the children_

_He breaks…_

_Slow_

_and_

_Sad_

Sannek sighed as he stepped into the tent. Working with Vacker was fine, but with Reydi? He could barely keep from killing her each time. Even Ella was disgusted by some of things she'd done for information.

"Vacker." He acknowledged first, before ignoring the woman sitting next to him. They were definitely more than just work partners.

"Sannek." The other elf returned. "How was the mission?" 

"It worked out. We have three prisoners. Two are Dishes, Traditionalists, but the third's a Ranger." He answered. Clearly interested, Vacker leaned forward.

"A Ranger? I thought they were legends." 

"Clearly they aren't. The one we have is a Shade." He informed. He might not have liked Vacker or Reydi, but they were still working with him. He wasn't going to send them in with no information. 

"Qi lost a leg to the Ranger." He added angrily. Qi was a good leader. Smart, focused, but also flexible, even if she wasn't very imaginative. The fact that the Ranger had hurt her badly enough she might not be able to fight anymore was infuriating.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, before standing up. Reydi followed him barely a second later. Hesitating for barely a second, Sannek decided to lead the pair to where the Ranger was. It was only about 10 minutes of walking, during which they were silent.

As they arrived, he led the way, with Vacker following him in, and Reydi following _him_. It was an impromptu jail. The two Dishes were locked up in a cell together without any restraints, while the Ranger was chained to the wall. She was bloody, most likely from what the guards had done to her, and her clothes were mostly ripped and torn. Her cloak was in fact non-existent.

She lifted her head when the trio entered her cell, and did something that approximated a ghastly version of a smile. Reydi moved forward, and slapped the woman.

"You will answer us. I know you're afraid…I know you want to talk…Nothing is keeping you from that." She whispered, her voice like honey. All the Ranger did, however, was laugh and spit in her face.

"I don't think I will." The Ranger spat back. "It's not like I have any secrets, you sadist." Her smile grew even more unnerving as she leaned forward. 

"Well…I suppose I have one. Lean in close, little girl…" She breathed. Reydi grimaced and leaned back, backhanding the woman again.

"No. You're our prisoner. You'll tell us _everything._ " Came her answering statement. The Ranger barked a laugh, before reaching out with a shadowy hand. He instinctively jerked back, followed by Vacker scrambling back. The other elf, however, seemed strangely fascinated by the creeping shadowy hand. As the Ranger continued laughing, it eventually became coughing, and eventually she collapsed, the hand disappearing as well.

Sannek watched as the other two started arguing over who was responsible, interjecting only once.

"You two do know that she just killed herself, while wearing the restrictors, right?"

A dead silence fell, broken by a single word.

"Fuck."

His lips curled up in a wry smile as he walked out. It wasn't his problem if their tech stopped working. It also wasn't technically his fault if a prisoner committed suicide…except this prisoner had been a Ranger, and had broken through the restrictors, somehow. Okay, he did need to file a report. Sighing, he walked back to his tent, thoughts swirling about what had just happened.

_Shadows reach out for him_

_And are lashed back_

_He watches_

_He lies in wait_

_They take him_

_And yet_

_They do not_

_He lives_

_But he does not_


	6. Hide - Fintan

_He stands there dark now_

_Hidden behind loss and loss_

_He breaks and fall_

Tanyth clenched his hands into fists as he walked out of the tent. They had no right to say that…except they did, and would. They always would. She poked more at him, but he would do the same, and honestly, he and the others would do the same back if given half a chance. He couldn't deal with that, though. Not today.

Instead, he made his way over to the last of their original four. Strolling through the camp, he eventually arrived at the tent, stepping inside.

"Here again, Tanyth?" She asked, smirking as she turned to watch him from her spot on the bed.

"Yeah, Ella." He answered, sighing as he collapsed onto the same bed. "The Terrible Two strikes again." The man added, attempting humor. It fell flat. Ella frowned back at him before collapsing next to him. Her bed was actually quite large, and the pair could sprawl comfortably on it.

"How?" She asked. Ella was good for bouncing off of, with her vitriol, and rather unlimited imagination. And her very rare sympathy.

"Vee mentioned making my kid "loosen up"." He answered, sighing even as he did. "That's just- I know he knows, and he knows I know he knows, but…that's just not right. She's a kid. Hells, she's thirteen damned years old. And Ray has her little sister. That kid's only twelve." He continued, venting to the elf that was his…not his friend, exactly, so much as occasionally partners, as well the only one he trusted to have his back.

"Tanyth, if you plan on talking more, you really should remember that my Learner's here." She drawled, staring at the slight boy that was sitting at one of the two desks in the tent. The boy hunched under his Mentor's stare, and Tanyth turned as well to see the boy quickly pick up his book and rush out.

"Where's he going?" He asked, concerned for the boy.

"Oh, probably to your tent. I think he wants to meet your Learner." She said, waving it off with a vague wave of her hand. Tanyth just shook his head. What Ella considered dangerous, or forbidden, was leagues away from what he would. He wouldn't begrudge the kid that bit of company, though.

"Just." He quoted, grinning at the other elf. "She's more than just a Learner." He added somberly.

"She's yours." She pointed out, rolling over and throwing an arm on his stomach. With anyone else, they would have been thrown off the bed, but Ella wasn't anyone else.

"She's also a prisoner. Close 'nuff, anyway." He retorted, sinking into the bed and relaxing. Ella shrugged, before sitting back up. She walked over to the table, picking up a sheet of paper, before walking back.

"Doesn't matter, idiot. Elas and I are being reassigned. You and your kid are staying here, but the traitor's coming with us." She stated matter-of-factly, holding the paper out for him. Taking it, he started with a neutral expression, before progressing to a much more frustrated one.

"This mission is basically suicide." Was his blunt statement. Ella gave a wry smile in return.

"It's supposed to be. Etrenael Wren fucked with the wrong politician, and his Clan will die for it. " She explained, similarly blunt. They'd known each other for too long to dance around with flowery words. And neither of them had ever been much for that type of talking.

"Fucked or fucked over?" He wondered. It could mean either, and while one was probably worse than the other, it might be amusing. Her lips twitched in response to his question.

"Probably both, knowing that moron." 

They both laughed, sharing a grin as Ella stretched and started to pack up.

"I'm to leave the day after tomorrow." She answered to his unasked question. Continuing, she started to place her few books and other relics in a bag, while leaving the bare essentials all in place.

"Don't die." He stated, as he walked over to her. Pausing a moment, he kissed her for a moment before walking back. With a cocky grin, he gave a slight bow and left, hearing her growls of threats behind his back.

_Happy once no more_

_Loss and grief and pain all are_

_Break and fall but not_

Sannek was sitting at his desk. His tent held both his desk and a low table for his Learner, who was reading and annotating quietly. He honestly didn't know how she read it without falling asleep like he always did. It was sometimes a problem. Alright, it was often a problem, but they were Reformers, after all. He was, instead, reading a romance. It was stupid and unrealistic, but it was sometimes hilarious, and a distraction.

He cackled as he read one of the action scenes. Unrealistic, but still hilarious. Hearing a person walk in, he turned around to see who it was. It was a slight girl, about his kid's age.

"Er…Major Sannek, message from the General." The girl ventured. He waited for her.

"Um…The General has orders from Commander-in-Chief Jay Vacker for you, sir." She continued. Making a beckoning gesture, he waited for her to finish delivering the message.

"You are to go undercover as a Ranger. Supplies will not be provided. Extraction will be provided." She continued rotely.

"Message end." The girl finished.

"Dismissed and all that." He spoke up barely a second after she finished, waving towards the exit. She nodded and gave him a short bow before hurrying out. He just about collapsed onto the floor when the girl left. No, he actually collapsed. Spying on Rangers? There were bad ideas, crazy ideas, just plain idiotic ideas, and there was this idea. The last elves to do it had died. Three of them slow and painful deaths, the fourth committing suicide, and the fifth breaking, not just breaking, but completely shattering.

Dazed, he saw his Learner just continuing to read, only glancing at him once. Even as she did though, she seemed conflicted. Standing back up, he walked over to her. 

"Hey, kid, we're going on a mission. Grab the black bag." He stated. She jerked suddenly as she heard him, hurriedly standing up and walking over to grab the black bag and handing it to him.

He wasn't sure whether to warn her or not. She was a reader, and had probably already learned of the Rangers, but it was his duty, close enough, as her Mentor to warn her of any dangers. Plus, it was just easier when he had someone with him who appreciated the danger,

"And, this isn't a normal mission. It's dangerous. We might both die." He told her. "I'm gonna teach ya how to stay alive."

She nodded. He almost sighed again at her non-reaction.

"Let's go. We'll be riding, not using a crystal."

Finally, she spoke up.

"I don't suppose we have a choice in this." The kid stated dryly, smirking even as she did.

A smile tugged at his lips as he answered.

"No, we don't. However, this will be the basics of what you will learn." 

"Good enough."

He grinned at her, and tentatively, hesitantly, she smiled back. It wasn't a wide smile, or a loud smile, or a bright smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. He picked up the second black bag and hefted it onto his back as well, picking up his cloak and his kid's cloak as well. Handing the smaller cloak to Alys, he slipped his cloak on. Carefully watching him, his kid replicated the process almost perfectly. He walked out of the tent, glancing back to check that the kid was following him, and gave an almost imperceptible nod to himself when he saw that she was. 

As the duo continued walking, they reached the outskirts of camp. He quickly saddled his favored horse, a bay mare named Gianna, and started to tell his Learner how to saddle one as well. The words caught in his throat as he saw her easily coaxing one of the most tempestuous horses, a dark grey stallion, to her. She had already saddled him, and was swinging up as he watched. Noticing him, she smiled slightly again, but it was more proud this time. Pride in her actions and knowledge. He grinned back as Gianna started cantering, and Alys easily matched the stride.

"We'll stay silent 'til we make camp." He told her, getting her nod of acknowledgement. They continued riding silently after he said that.

_Riding for long time_

_He takes her under his wing now_

_What will be will be_


	7. Mission Report 11 - Bronte

**Mission Report 11**

**Members of Mission: **

Major Tanyth Sannek, Diplomatic Corps

Alys Pyren, Clan Pyren, Learner

First Sergeant Emyla Triztk, Army Corps

Elas Wren, Clan Wren, Learner

** Objective: **

To successfully infiltrate the group known as the Rangers

** Length: **

The mission lasted two months and 1 day.

** Goals: **

The Rangers are a known vigilante group, marked X level danger.

Major Sannek and First Sergeant Triztk, with Learners Pyren and Wren, were to investigate, infiltrate, and report back. They were to have two of them establish a presence as long term Rangers. 

All four were to survive the mission with minimal physical, mental, or ability damage. 

** Resources: **

The members of the mission were given an extraction point.

They were also given two horses, one set of ability restrictors, and one distress beacon. The beacon was destroyed. The ability restrictors were also. One horse survived.

The horses taken were a female named Gianna and a male named Tempest. The female almost died, and has been crippled for life. The male died under surgery.

** Supervisor: **

Lieutenant General Fallon Vacker, Clan Vacker, Army Corps

Major Saphielle Reydi, Military Intelligence

** Summary: **

Basically, it was a clusterfuck from the get-go. _Sannek, language_. You say much worse! _This is a report, you damned idiot._ Yeah, well, my kid's still in a coma. _…Point._

Anyway, they knew we were coming. They didn't show it, though. The damned Rangers took us, pretended nothing was wrong, when they knew all along. I know this is war, but…fuck. Okay, my kid and I found a camp of theirs. We also found a pair of Rangers. _Description, idiot._ I don't know! _What my Mentor means is that one was an older man with silver and black hair, very messy, and very dark blue eyes. The older man also had a distinctive scar curving down the side of his face. The other man was a young man, I would estimate about 20 years_ YOU'RE ALIVE! I thought you were dead, and why are you writing? _**Because I can't talk, according to the Healers, anyway, the younger man had dark red hair and bright blue eyes. No scars, but he did have freckles.** You good, kid? **Yes, I am.** Alright, then. _

Okay, my kid just gave a description. We knew they were Rangers, 'cause of those huge bows they have, and their strange cloaks. Mottled, like some of MI have. They saw us, the older one raised his bow, the younger one invited us. No names were given, but the bastards know our faces. We talked for a bit, about the war and all, then the younger guy told us to get on our horses and ride south. Me and the kid followed their instructions. 

At some point, one of them made us unable to see. I was separated from my Learner. I don't know how long later, another Ranger met with us. His name was Crowley, no first name given. _How'd you know that wasn't his first name?_ I'm making assumptions, Ella. _Never a good idea. Last time you did that, Qi lost her leg and we lost our prisoner._ That was five damn years ago! _Still happened._ Oh fuck off.

Crowley said that me and Alys were cleared, he just wanted to ask more questions. To me. Alys was talking to one of his Rangers, again, I don't know who. _**I don't remember who either.** Really? **I was only unconscious for three days, ma'am.** _Well, eventually, he told me that I'd passed. I think that was a lie. _No shit, Conan._ I saw my Learner about 5 minutes later. Maybe. What I could see of the place was that they were a lot of them, at least 50, I don't know how many more.

We were given a tent to sleep in, smaller than ours in camp. The other Rangers ignored us for the first day. On the second day, a few spoke to us, but no names were learned. My Learner used a false name, while I used my real name.

It was a full week until they finally asked us to do more. I gave them all the information they asked for. My Learner was to study with the Rangers' Apprentices, as they call them. She learned of history, tactics, ethics, philosophy, and art all during this brief period. She took like a duck to water to these lessons, as well as to their unorthodox approach. I believe this is because of her extraordinary background. 

We continued like this for another week, which was when they finally revealed the truth of it to us. They had known all along, and were using us, myself more than her, for information. I was immediately imprisoned. My Learner only found out at the end of the day. She became a double agent, supposedly working for the Rangers while actually working for us. Thus, she was spared my torture.

For more details on how they did that, see Appendix A. Please note, the Rangers have a Dreamwalker, who is powerful enough to stay upright. They tortured me using dreams, essentially. This continued over a week. I was unable to sleep by the last time. I was questioned harsher and even more often during that time. See Appendix B for a list of information that I had given up. That was approximately the time I saw First Sergeant Triztk. She and her Learner had been captured but not killed. Both had been tortured by the Dreamwalker, but neither was able to provide much more information about him or her.

_Incorrect. I'm here, cause, well, Sannek's good and all, but he's an idiot when it comes to description. Anyway. The Dreamwalker was male, that or a woman with a low voice, maybe faking it. Either a Polygot or working with a Mechanical, and I'm going with the first. Mechs are mostly idiots. They were good, very good. Most Dreamwalkers, they only see they dreams you have. This one, they could see my conscious dreams, my hopes and wishes. Close enough to a Telepath, really. Terrifying. Keep anyone with shields that aren't very, very, very, good away from them if possible. Hells, I'm pretty sure I'm stuck with these dreams for the rest of my damn life. There's no damned immunity to this. Less you have unbreakable shields, which don't exist, other than in theory._

Right, so that happened. What Ella, uh, Triztk said, that's all true, far as I can tell. Anyway so…oh fuck I can't…I-Ella, take over.

_Okay. What my idiot partner means is that he tried to escape. Actually, he did escape. He found Elas, being slowly starved to death, and me. Appendix C for what happened to me, and Appendix D for what happened to our Learners. Not good things were happening. They still didn't suspect the girl, but Sannek had escaped with Elas, and I was their last prisoner. So they took her and flung her into the same cell as me. Two days. She was tortured almost non-stop for two days._

_This may be a good thing, and it may be a horrible thing, but the Dreamwalker was unable to see or change any other than her sleeping dreams. Don't know why this happened, or whether this is better. Side effect? She couldn't sleep, and when she did, she only screamed. Worse than I did. Much worse than Elas. In the end, I knocked her out, to give her some time that wasn't screaming. She was a kid, and…god, I can't. She-well, eventually, we left the Rangers. We lost the horse, Tempest. No. Well, Tempest was shot multiple times._

_Elas and Sannek were already at camp, but I had dragged and carried Alys with me. The Dreamwalker's last act was to put her into that coma. It lasted for 6 days, and she woke today. She seems fine, or at least not catatonic. Can't tell anything else yet._

** Conclusion: **

_No. Just no. We should stop provoking the Rangers. It's like poking a bear with a stick covered in honey. We already lost four to them, plus who knows how many soldiers, and we don't need to lose more._

** Addendums: **

_Fuck. Well. The Rangers have the most powerful known Dreamwalker. And also, Sannek and us are out of commission for at least two weeks. I_ will _take it up with High Command._

_Alys has problems, and she needs to see her siblings. It'll make her easier to control._

_Sannek's just Sannek, but if we have any trustworthy Dreamwalkers, he should work with one. Same goes for Alys, Elas, and me probably._

_Not much else I can think of._

_So signing off,_

_First Sergeant Emyla Triztk, Army Corps_

_and_

Major Tanyth Sannek, Diplomatic Corps.


	8. Transcript of the Debriefing after Operation Oakleaf - Bronte

_A girl walks into the tent. She is standing with crutches. A man is escorting her and she is leaning on him. Two people, a woman and a boy, also walk in. All four glare at the two people sitting at the table._

_You know, I think I was here too. Although why they'd trust me of all elves for this task…No idea._

_Another woman is sitting at the table as well. She is writing on sheets of paper. That's me._

_The woman who walked in walks towards me._

[Woman] You know you're supposed to record our names here too, right?

_I make no sign of recognition._

**Major Saphielle Reydi, Military Intelligence**

**Major Tanyth Sannek, Diplomatic Corps**

**Lieutenant General Fallon Vacker, Clan Vacker, Army Corps**

**Captain Luzia Vacker, Clan Vacker, Army Corps**

**First Sergeant Emyla Triztk, Army Corps**

**Learner Elas Wren, Clan Wren, Army Corps**

**Learner Alys Pyren, Clan Pyren, Diplomatic Corps**

[Triztk] Hah, you did do it. 

[Vacker] First Sergeant, please. Major, Learners, sit. This is a debriefing on Operation Oakleaf. Major Sannek, if you could give a brief summary.

[Sannek] Yeah, course. We have a spy. The uh, still classified?

[Reydi] Very much so.

[Sannek] Yeah, well, they knew. All the time. The damn report tells you it.

[Triztk] You guys do know how to read, right?

_Everyone's glaring at each other, except the Learners. They both look like they want to run. Vacker takes over the conversation._

[Vacker] Yes, Triztk. You said you encountered a Dreamwalker?

[Triztk] Yes, _sir_. We did.

[Reydi] You have proof? _Note: She has her feet on the table. I attempt to communicate nonverbally to have her get them off the table._

[Triztk] Take my mental scars as proof. Take Sannek's. Take my Learner's and his. Take the fact that Pyren was in a coma, or close enough, for six days. _Ma'am._

[Reydi] Of course. Which Telepath will you allow to see in your minds?

[Sannek] None of them, you bastards. Are you done with the damned interrogation? It's in a mission report.

[Vacker] I believe you'll have to stay. The Learners can go, if there's a qualified adult.

_I interrupt._

[L. Vacker] Arwyn Beir is a Mentor and Military Intelligence as well. Perhaps he could serve as a caretaker?

[Vacker] Forgetting that he's a traitor, sister dear?

[L. Vacker] No, I suppose not. Although you trusted him with one of your war prizes.

[Vacker.] True enough. Send them off?

[L. Vacker] Why not?

_Fallon grins, and nods._

[Vacker] Learners Wren and Pyren, go find Arwyn Beir. He's your guardian for now. Majors Sannek and Reydi, First Sergeant Triztk, if we could go back to the debriefing?

_The girl standing on crutches slowly limps out, followed by the boy._

[Vacker] Very well then. Reydi, the summary?

[Reydi] According to your report, you were tortured by the most powerful known Dreamwalker. You can see that we are rather skeptical of this claim.

[Sannek] It's damned true, however much you want to think I'm a liar.

[Reydi] So you say.

[Triztk] Look, either believe us or don't. it's the truth.

[Vacker] I see. I don't particularly believe you, however just in case. Reydi, post a bulletin about the Rangers and Dreamwalkers.

[Reydi] Sir-

[Vacker] No, Reydi. You will do this.

[Reydi] Sir, I object.

[Vacker] Well it's a good thing you're not in charge, then. Reydi, put out the bulleting. Work with Captain Vacker. 

[L. Vacker] Sure.

[Reydi] Fine. _Sir_. I will be lodging a protest.

[Vacker] You do that. The debriefing is over.

[L. Vacker] General, you've debriefed them barely at all. This is not procedure.

[Vacker] Captain, I will be debriefing them again. Too many arguments have arisen this time. Major Reydi, First Sergeant Triztk, you're dismissed. Captain, continue transcribing. Major Sannek, stay with me. We need to speak of your Learner.

_Reydi glares, before stomping off. She acts like a psychopathic kid, honestly. Triztk bows and leaves. How she stays so elegant when she is trying to anger my brother and I, I don't know. I do want to learn, though. Sannek looks like he wants to punch my brother, and I support him. A lot. Fallon's the most annoying elf ever. Seriously. I guess Reydi's worse, but he's my brother so he's the worst._

[Vacker] Sannek. How's your Learner?

[Sannek] She's learning quickly.

[Vacker] Not an answer. Answer.

[Sannek] She's angry. What do you think?

[Vacker] We can't afford for her to be angry. Give her an emotion restrictor like the Empaths wear.

_Sannek stands up and slams his fists onto the table. Don't know why exactly._

[Sannek] Are you fucking kidding? _Note: He is shouting._

[Vacker] No, I'm not. If your Learner is really angry, she will wear one of those.

[Sannek] Those things kill. Last Empath who wore 'em, he lasted 4 fucking days before he died. Who even knows how that happened.

[Vacker] It's an acceptable risk.

[Sannek] Acceptable risk? She's my hells-damned Learner. She's my kid by oath. No, this is NOT an acceptable risk. 

[Vacker] You're not thinking straight. 

[Sannek] No, you're not thinking straight. 

[Vacker] Major. You are allowing your emotions to control you. Need I remind you what that leads to?

[Sannek] No, sir. You don't.

[Vacker] Good. Three days, or the restrictor. Dismissed, Major Sannek.

[Sannek] Sir. 

_Sannek spits out the last word and stalks out, obviously not happy._


	9. Page 3-4 Elven Customs - Bronte

**Introduction**

To the casual observer, all elven customs might seem the same. This is, in fact, completely incorrect. There are, however, a few universal customs. The first of these few customs is the custom of Clans.

** Clans **

**Overview**

Every elf knows of the tradition of Clans. To them, this is an unassailable tradition, similar to another custom, which will be covered later.

The first thing that outsiders should learn about Clans is how closely knit they are. Any member of a Clan knows the names of every other member of their Clan. They also almost always know the names of every allied Clan and every feuding Clan. Children are raised with these lessons.

The second thing outsiders should know is that each Clan has different core principles. They always have three core principles, with the principles varying widely. For example, Clan Wren's three principles are Living, Loyalty, and Love. While these principles are alliterative, not all, or even many Clans have alliterative principles. It is more common for one of the principles to be more important than the others or for the principles to center around one core idea. 

For example, with Clan Iarra, their three principles are Truth, Integrity, and Honesty. These principles center around being truthful. 

Another example, this one of the former, is Clan Vacker. Their three principles are Bravery, Honor, and Survival. The present generation of this Clan, are focusing on the third principle, of Survival, above the other two. Another generation of this Clan had focused on Bravery as their main principle.

One last and third thing outsiders should remember about Clans is that they are rare. For every 15 family names, there is one Clan. For every 100 Clans, there is a Clan that has lived for generations upon generations. These Clans are called the Elder Clans. There are six known Elder Clans.

The known Elder Clans are:

Elder Clan Fen

Elder Clan Hydrian

Elder Clan Kostrim

Elder Clan Yer

Elder Clan Brin

Elder Clan Narstru

As you can see, there are many different ways Clans function, even if at the core, they are all remarkably similar.

**Famous Clans**

Clan Vacker

This Clan has long sent its members to war. While elves are ill-suited to war, and are in fact the last soldiers you would want, a rare few are the best soldiers you would want. Almost all of these soldiers are of Clan Vacker. This Clan teaches its members the rare art of breaking rather than shattering.

The three core principles of this Clan are Bravery, Honor, Survival.

At the moment, Faelar Vacker is the head of Clan Vacker. His only son, Fallon Vacker, is expected to succeed him.

Faelar Vacker chose to dedicate Clan Vacker to the principle of Survival. He has trained most members of his Clan in the art of breaking versus shattering to achieve this goal. Faelar himself is a brusque elf that prefers honesty over politics or paperwork. His son is rather different, being a creature of bureaucracy, however this is rather common.

Clan Vacker's main distinguishing feature are teal eyes.

Clan Meratyn

This Clan has often had thinkers and intellectuals, philosophers and writers. Elves are suited for those pursuits, and Clan Meratyn has fully embraced this. They have some of the fullest and largest libraries, and most dedicate themselves to studies. This Clan is one of the few that has a rare skill. Those of Clan Meratyn are able to learn to project, even if it may be a traditionally Telepath skill.

The three core principles of this Clan are Wisdom, Choice, Will.

Arryn Meratyn is the present head of Clan Meratyn. As she has never married, her niece Azaria Meratyn is expected to succeed her.

Arryn Meratyn continued her ancestors' tradition of dedicating the Clan to Wisdom. As their ancestors did, they do. They have created many of the most important works of writing, theories, and philosophies ever created. Arryn herself is a kind-hearted elf who prefers helping to turning those who need it away. She helps too many, one reason the Clan Meratyn has grown poorer under her. Her heir and niece, Azaria, is similarly kind, but has strength and Will, more than her aunt ever did.

Clan Meratyn's main distinguishing feature is brilliant red hair.

Clan Rava'lee

This Clan are most often explorers and adventurers. While not entirely suited for these pursuits, Clan Rava'lee has made an art form out of defying expectations. This Clan was in fact born from a group of conquered elves, from a place they called Ravar. Those of Clan Rava'lee dedicate themselves to learning more, and to finding more. This Clan does not have a special skill, but there is an ability only they and those with their blood have, called Dreamwalking.

The three core principles of this Clan are Freedom, Curiosity, Dream.

Rheadryi J'si'lee is the present head of Clan Rava'lee. One quirk of this Clan is that it is the only Clan with members with different surnames. Rheadryi J'si'lee is expected to be succeeded by Jacen Kavi'lee, whose family have never attained this position.

Rheadryi J'si'lee, like her ancestors, respects all three principles. This Clan is strange in that their children often choose a principle, yet a few do not. Those few are the only ones that may become head of the Clan. This Clan sends many of those who chose Curiosity to explore, and it sends some of those who chose Freedom to train with Clan Vacker. It is one of the most self-sufficient Clans. Rheadryi is a fair leader, however she rarely takes strong stances, allowing her people to debate. Her expected heir, Jacen, is very different. He takes stances on everything, and does not care if it may be controversial.

Clan Rava'lee's main distinguishing feature is flecks of gold or silver, usually, in their eyes.

**Ending**

This is a brief overview of Clans in the elven world. While it may serve as a starter, these few pages are by no means a complete guide, or even a partial guide. They are to serve as perhaps a brief introduction, no more. This will be important basic knowledge to have for the next topic, that of Mentors and Learners. An old custom, but an important one, you will learn about why exactly it, like Clans, has survived so long.


	10. One of Us Gets Tortured - Alys

Alys didn't think she would ever have said that her Mentor was the best choice. That was before she was kidnapped, or rather, imprisoned. It was her Mentor's fault, however, so was undecided at the moment.

The people that had kidnapped her seemed to be having a short meeting. She, meanwhile, had been cuffed to a tree. Of all things, a tree. At the very least, it was a tall and wide tree, so they weren't underestimating her, unless that was a bad thing. They were, at the moment, discussing something, not that she could hear that something. Well, at least they had not completely terrible security.

As she continued thinking, a man walked up to stand in front of her, before crouching down to be level with her. He was the same man that had directed her and her Mentor to the camp.

"Hello." He said, looking thoughtfully at her. Not sure how to reply, she just parroted his greeting back.

"You're the Reformers' new Learner?" The man asked. She stayed silent, preferring to just wait for him to talk about any information. That was a way she could garner some amount of information, and hopefully not die afterwards.

She gave a slight nod to this statement, confirming it as true, however. There was no point in needlessly antagonizing others, especially others that could have you tortured or slowly killed. He looked up for a moment, before meeting her gaze.

“So what’s your name?” He asked. This was the first real question that she had been posed, and while she was supposed to not give away information, this wasn’t exactly important information.

“Alys.” She answered in barely a whisper. Just because she was answering didn’t mean she was going to shout it for everyone to hear.

“Nice to meet you, Alys. I’m Gilan.” He said in return, giving her his name. “How are you?”

She just stared at him. Of all the questions to ask, that one? It was stupid in a way none of his other questions had been. He seemed to realize this as well, awkwardly running a hand through his hair.

“Well, uh, that other red haired guy is the leader of our group. Probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but his name’s Crowley.” He continued, giving out information like it was water in an oasis. Freely and easily.

“And that grey haired one is my Mentor. Yeah, kinda like you guys’ system.” He added, pointing as he spoke to a short man with scruffy hair and a beard. He was the other man she and her Mentor had spoken to to find the Rangers. Alys nodded once, not sure how to react. Was there even a way to react that wouldn’t leave her dead or injured? Probably not. 

"Right, so, the adults are talking and all, so we not-adults can talk too?" He tried, grinning at her. She stared silently back.

"Okay, you are one scary kid when you glare at people, did you know." The Ranger added, backing up to show how he was supposedly scared. She thought it was more a case of playing with their prey, or rather, prisoner, similar to how the General had.

"I suppose so." She finally spoke. Even if they weren't going to torture her, they might still kill her. Actually, they'd probably kill her, because she knew things. Because she knew their names and faces, and how they worked, and she might be paranoid, but seeing as she was cuffed to a tree, and last night she'd heard her Mentor screaming, she was pretty sure it wasn't paranoia anymore. Had it ever been paranoia?

"Ooh, the princess speaks!" The young man half-shouted. She immediately froze at that. Was one of the other Rangers going to "talk" to her now? He seemed to notice that, however, shrinking into himself and seeming guilty.

"Sorry." He stated, giving a slight shrug before breathing deeply. She was content to let the silence stretch on, and after a few minutes, the strange young Ranger left.

_**What. The. Hell.** Oh…they never told you. **No, really? Yes, they never told me, and you damned idiot never said anything either.** Bronte…this isn't bad. Comparatively, it really isn't. Still, Alys, couldn't you have told us? I told you both…but I think you were both blackout drunk. **Probably.** Almost definitely. Exactly._

It had been too long for her to really remember what she was here for. Every night, every day, she saw her brother and sibling dying. She saw her Mentor murdering them. She saw betrayal, and loss, and lies. Every night, every dream, every wish and stray thought.

Alys was tired. She was tired of feeling like she was going to die to the Rangers, to her Mentor, to her own hands. Suddenly, she jerked up, seeing the tall dark haired woman looking down at her.

"Ma'am." She croaked out. Her throat hurt, for some reason, and the woman looked weirdly worried. Why would anyone be worried about her? Unless it was about the mission…that was probably it. 

"Oh, girl, don't. How're you?" The woman asked, crouching down to sit next to her. She instinctively flinched away, and the woman looked…sad, almost, for a moment.

"I don't-I'm fine." She stated calmly. Well, maybe not calmly, but she did have a grasp on her emotions at least. Some sort of grasp. Before the woman could say something, she continued talking.

"How long has it been? At least, I'm guessing, a week." She added, not pausing for breath. The woman's features crumpled, and she seemed to actually be sad for some reason.

"Oh, girl, I'm sorry. No, it's barely been eight hours since they grabbed you. Girl…I'm so sorry." The woman answered, sighing as she looked down at her hands. Alys almost fell back, shocked. It had felt-it had felt like days, or weeks, but if it'd been eight hours…that was terrifying, basically. There was no other way to put. Whoever had done that to her, they could twist time, or at least her perception of time. Yet that was the same, really. Time was just what they perceived, and…she was terrifying herself. 

"Oh." Her verbal reaction was much less obvious than her physical one. She paused, waiting for the woman to say something more. If the woman was even going to help her. Alys knew nothing about whoever she was, or what she was motivated by. She was basically alone, trapped, and at the mercy of someone that had the ability to mess with time. She'd probably been in a worse situation some time. Or maybe she hadn't. It didn't matter, not now, anyway. 

She needed to plan, to figure out how to get to the people she knew better. The girl stood up on shaky legs, before almost collapsing again. She leaned on the wall, before trying to stand unassisted again. The woman, meanwhile, was watching with a curious look, before it suddenly morphed to terror. Confused, she looked around for the source, before her gaze dropped on a cloaked and masked figure who had entered the cell.

The figure pointed down, and she saw a metal…thing…with some sort of white smoke billowing out from it.

"No!" She heard a desperate cry, and turned to see the woman, who looked terrified. Why would she be terrified? It was just some white smoke-

_**Really, San, really? Same way as you ended mine?** Why not? It's overused. It's still true. Anyway, it's called a theme. **You misunderstand what a theme is.** Do I? **Yes, very much so.** What's a theme, then? **According to the humans, it's something a story is built around.** Which we don't have. Unless "erasing history is a bad idea" is one. Why not?_

Alys started, seeing the boy, young man, standing behind her.

"Hello, little girl." He snarled at her, walking closer until he was almost right on top of her.

"H-hello." She stuttered back. Why had he come to visit her again? He grinned, and it was completely different than it had been before. It was predatory, that of a cat who knew it had its prey cornered.

"Oh, sweet girl…" He breathed, before knocking her easily to the ground. She was coughing, short of breath, as he leaned down to watch her in distress.

"You're just a child now…but eventually, yes…soon." He murmured, before walking away. She frowned, before continuing to cough. Whatever the Ranger had done had hurt…

_The woman was leaning over a girl collapsed on the ground. The girl was unconscious, and the woman had blood on her._

_"Please…please." The woman muttered, not even sure who she was speaking to. It wasn't the girl, that was sure. She rested a hand on the unconscious girl's forehead, looking defeated._

_"She's just a kid. Don't-" The woman cut herself off, a harsh laugh escaping her. It was definitely not humorous, nor light. It was desperation, it was an elf slowly breaking._

_A child…they had made children their soldiers, and they would pay in blood, in mind. Of course. It made some measure of sense to her as the girl screamed._

_Once. Just once, yet it was terrible. It sounded like a dying animal, one that was dying painfully. It wasn't even a scream so much as a sound that was ripped from her throat._

"NO!" Alys screamed out, seeing her older brother's familiar figure crumpling. A man, or perhaps a woman, or perhaps neither, withdrew the sword, and walked away. Her brother had been the only one there, other than his killer. His murderer.

Her brother, her wonderful, lively, older brother, had been killed. Just because he had been there. No, that wasn't true. He'd been an idiot, her idiot of a brother, and accepted a challenge by old laws.

He was dead. One of them, one of their three, was dead. And Brai, Bronte, he was good as. After-after the defection, Vacker had kept more of an eye on them. Bronte had taken the fall. Bronte wasn't Bronte anymore, really, wasn't her little brother. 

They'd done it to her. They'd killed her brothers, they'd destroyed her hope. She'd destroy them in return.

_The woman was watching the girl now, absent-mindedly stroking the girl's hair as she did. She was tired, but the girl, the poor girl, who was even now, dreaming…_

_The woman sighed as she stared at the child. The girl was very young, and asleep, or unconscious, she looked even younger. As she continued observing the girl, she watched as tears started streaming down the girl's face._

_It was…she didn't think there was a word for what she was feeling. It was pain and helplessness and exhaustion, all at the same time. She couldn't keep doing this. Looking up for a moment, she looked back down, and made a quick blow to the girl's temple. The girl stopped crying, yes something seemed wrong. She couldn't do anything, though._

_The woman picked up the girl's limp body, before glaring at the wall. After a second, the wall fell down, and the roof seemed to be following. She ran out, the body of the girl in her arms._

_The woman continued fleeing, ending up at the edge of camp before the Rangers caught up. Fumbling, she tied the girl to the dark horse she had arrived on, before swinging on as well. The Rangers were shooting, but the woman protected the girl with her own body as she goaded the horse to go faster. Much faster._

_**So that happened.** Yeah. This-oh god… My feelings exactly. And you wonder why that Clan was wiped out… Genocide is never defensible. **Agreed.** I know, but this is basically their reasoning. I can see people falling for this sort of stuff. **People are idiots. Of course they would.**_


	11. One of Us Almost Shatters - Alys

"What. The. Fuck." His Mentor stated, staring at the elf that had delivered this news to him. Firran was struggling with a book, sitting on his bed. His Mentor, meanwhile, was talking, at the entrance of their tent.

His Mentor looked back at him, and called out.

"Firran, finish your book. Do NOT leave the tent. Understand?" He asked, serious about it.

"Yes, I understand, Mentor." He answered, frowning as he thought about why his Mentor would be doing this. The two of them did most things together as a pair, and he was only left out when it was official things like meeting with the General. Honestly, Firran was fine with that. He did not want to speak with the man, elf, that had kidnapped him and his siblings.

Mentor Beir nodded in acceptance, before walking out of the tent with the elf. He wanted to know why his Mentor had left, but he was also sure that he would be punished if he didn't follow orders. Then again, his people had been murdered, his siblings had been separated from him, and his fire was…not gone, exactly. It was just hard, very hard, to use. The last time he'd used it successfully was when his people had died.

Maybe that was why he'd never been able to use his fire. Never felt its warmth again. That, or some sort of gods actually existed and were punishing him for not guarding his younger siblings. Alright, even he knew that was the least likely of all of the possibilities.

He set the book down, and bookmarked the page he was on, before quickly slipping his boots on. He then walked over to the entrance, and drew his cloak on over his clothes as well, walking out with pretended confidence. That was the way he'd blend in the best. Confidence.

Or not. His Mentor was being trailed by a pair of cloaked figures, one of them on crutches, and the other supporting the one on crutches.

"Firran, I said to stay in the damned tent. Is this staying in the tent?" His Mentor wondered exasperatedly. Firran sighed as he answered quietly.

"No. It wasn't." 

"Well, listening would be nice, next time I'm called out. It doesn't matter now, though." He added, sighing as he guided the two cloaked elves into the tent. Firran followed, intrigued by who it was. As the quartet arrived, the one on crutches dragged themselves onto Firran's bed, where they threw their cloak off.

Firran stopped still. Maybe the world stopped, maybe the world kept going, but he stopped. He froze. Until the other cloaked figure, or rather, no-longer-cloaked figure poked him. This kid was younger than-than someone. He was maybe ten or eleven years old just from the fact that he was maybe four and a half feet, if that. He blinked, and looked, more stared, at his sister for a moment, before rushing forward and hugging her. She hugged back fiercely, and for a moment, the pair could imagine that they were home again. That they were safe with their younger sibling, that they had some semblance of a place to live. 

Only for a moment, before she drew back and grinned at him. He grinned back, and for once, it actually felt real. It felt like he was floating, for the first time in too long.

"Alys? It's-it's actually you?" He wondered, amazed.

"Yeah, Firran. It is." She replied, her amazement shining through as well. It was barely a second before the siblings threw themselves into another hug. They almost seemed like strangers, and it was definitely surreal, but they were there. Actually there, not mentally there, or in a dream. 

He knew he was smiling, but his Alys was crying into his cloak. He could guess it was some combination of stress, relief, and pain. She was still much slighter than him, and probably lighter too. He leaned down, quickly sweeping his sister into his arms and placing her gently on his bed. Her tears were still rolling down her face as she smiled at him. This smile was more bittersweet than her first one, that was for sure.

"You're here…you're actually here…" She mumbled quietly, drawing the cloak up around her as she did. He just nodded another time, climbing onto the bed to sit right next to her afterwards. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and his little sister just about sank into his touch. 

He stayed where he was, as he looked up to see the boy conversing with his Mentor. They were quiet, and were positioned similarly to him and his sister. His sister. He was sitting with her, talking with her. He'd thought that a dream once, just a dream, no more, never more than that. Apparently it wasn't one anymore. It was reality.

_**Wow.** Agreed, wow. How did you learn to write this good? And how'd you know how I felt? We talked. And I'm the best politician of the three of us, of course I'm good at writing. **Usually isn't a good thing.** It's an I'm still alive thing. True enough. _

Alys was sleeping peacefully on his bed, as was the boy, only he was sleeping on the other bed. He carefully detangled himself from his sister, walking over to sit on one of the two chairs.

His Mentor had taken the other chair, and was signing a piece of paper, before moving it aside.

"How are you, Firran?" The older elf asked. It was a genuine enough question, as his Mentor did seem to actually care about he was.

"I'm…not great." He admitted. Maybe he shouldn't have admitted it to him, but he was the only one that he could kind of half trust. 

"That's fine. You just found someone that you hadn't seen for at least a month. You can be a bit of balance, a bit tired." He Mentor stated, smiling at him. He moved as if to touch Firran, but stopped himself at the last moment. 

"Stay with her for a bit. Be a brother." He added, so softly the young elf could barely hear. He blinked. Several times, before staring.

"Really? Like, actually? Serious?" He wondered. It was probably just a form of torture. Telling him he could have time with his sister, and then immediately snatching it away from him seemed like something the elves would definitely do.

"Yes, my Learner. Yes." The older elf answered, seeming extremely serious about this. He was usually very serious, this was just a lot more serious than he was accustomed to his Mentor being. As in, this is a matter of life and death serious. Okay, it probably wasn't, but that was how it felt to him.

"She's your sister. You deserve some time with her, whatever General Vacker says." Firran nodded, and looked down. It was strange, hearing an elf say that he should get time with his siblings, when they were mostly trying to keep him away from his siblings. More than strange, it was surreal that someone would say that, ever.

"Thank you." His words were barely a whisper, and even then, they were a hoarse, quiet whisper, for the simple reason that his eyes were wet. Or had become wet sometime in the last two minutes or so.

"It's nothing, Firran. Really." His Mentor murmured, before standing. He walked around the desk and gave the young elf a quick squeeze on the shoulder.

"You'll be great one day." Mentor Beir stated matter-of-factly, as if he hadn't just given him the greatest gift he could ever have had. His Mentor bowed shortly, and he hastily scrambled to stand up, giving a rushed, sloppy, bow in return. He got a glare, but otherwise, his Mentor just left the tent. 

Firran sighed as he rested his head on the desk. He'd just gotten one of the most precious things he could ever have imagined. The tacit approval of his Mentor to have some sort of a relationship with his sister and sibling. He'd longed for that for so long. A month was a very long time when it was spent virtually isolated from any social contact other than his Mentor, and sometimes Luzia Vacker. The General's half-sister. 

She came to him many nights, and would talk to him about his fears, his ambitions, his losses. He would speak with her once or twice a week, usually. It was strange, but he kind of missed her already. It didn't matter, though. Not at the moment. At the moment, he had a sister to care for, to love for as long as he could. His wonderful little sister.

He walked to his bed, and carefully climbed in to sleep next to her. Mumbling, she awoke, and blinked at him. He froze.

"Coming to sleep with me, brother?" She wondered, sleep slurring her words by quite a bit.

"If you want, Alys." He answered. She was hurt enough. He wouldn't hurt her anymore, not for himself.

"Course I do." She mumbled, before passing back into her peaceful slumber. He let himself gawk for a moment, before slipping in to lie down next to her. Cautiously, he wrapped an arm around her. When she didn't react, he wrapped his other arm around her, before she suddenly started wiggling. He froze, as his sister took advantage of that fact to snuggle closer to him. Firran felt the beginnings of a smile spread across his face, and hugged his sister tightly as he, too, drifted off to sleep.

**Aww…Boring and nice, really, San?** _Why not? It's nice, for a change._ Good memories. Kind of. And the next section most definitely balances is out. _That it does._ _**What did you two do?** Nothing. Nothing! **Sure. Sure you did nothing.** Technically I did nothing? **Nope. You did something.**_

Firran was slumped with his head in his hands. He was crumpled on the ground inside his tent, and his Mentor was standing across from him.

"Look, it's not going to be permanent. But you can't know that if you don't try, Firran. So try." The elf stated, looking down at him from his standing position. He just felt an urge to laugh at what the older elf was saying. He didn't want them to stop him from occasionally visiting his sister, and if he talked back, they would.

So he simply bowed his head and tried to concentrate on that feeling of fire, of that warmth licking away at his insides. He found nothing. The warmth, the lively sparks he'd loved, they were gone. He'd known that already, but it hurt that it had been confirmed. That he would never make gold fire dance across his fingers, never wreath his siblings in cool blue flame again.

"I-I can't…" He murmured despondently. He couldn't. And fire couldn't be faked. He was going to die, probably, for being a waste of time. 

"You can." Mentor Beir contradicted. "Now stand up, and use your ability." He growled, this time much more aggressive about it. Firran still had his head bowed as he clumsily dragged himself up. He tried again, tried to reach for his fire, but as always, it wasn't there. It would never be there again.

"I told you, I CAN'T!" He screamed out as he failed yet again. He was a failure of a Learner, brother, and elf. He couldn't even use his own ability, never mind skills. Why had they even given him a chance anyway? Oh right, because the other option included death for his siblings. By now, though, Alys was a good liar and diplomat, and Brai at least was alive. It wouldn't matter if he died, they'd do fine. Or at least survive, but that was all he was doing, really.

His Mentor was staring disappointedly at him, and he felt the need to explain.

"I can't use my fucking fire. You took it from me, when you took my people, my siblings. I'm useless now. Going to kill me?" He spat out, venomous against the elf who had just about bound him to this place.

"Firran, no. You're still…still useful. Still good." Mentor Beir returned placatingly, holding his hands up as he did.

"Still useful?" He barked a short, bitter laugh. "My sister was tortured, and my sib is who-knows-where. I can't even use my fire. I can't protect my siblings, can't do anything. I'm not useful." He snarled out. Continuing his rant, he laughed again, but it was weak and sad this time.

"I should have watched her, should have protected her, but I'm useless. I couldn't save my siblings, or my people, or anyone. I'm useless, _Mentor_." Firran spat the last word, intending it to be a dagger aimed at the elf's heart. As he spoke, he saw flashes of his worst memories.

He saw the day their village was burned down and they were taken, the day his younger sister had flinched from him, the day three humans had been killed because they'd been there. He saw every time he'd felt guilt for an event, or an action, even if his slightly more rational brain thought he shouldn't be feeling guilt. Well, he'd never been rational. 

Yet…if he let himself sink into these memories, then he'd be abandoning his siblings. And that, that made him more guilty than anything else had. _No._ He thought. _No, I will not-will not what?_ He frowned, but it didn't matter anymore, because all he knew was the dark-

_You would be an interesting opponent. **You mean a terrifying one.** Aww, brothers, never knew you thought I was scary. **You are.** He's not wrong. He's actually very right. **Of course I am. I always am.** Need I remind you of the Battle for Lumenaria? **Shutting up now.** Good idea. **Fields of Garsennon.** Also shutting up. Although…Battle of Gorlan? Not my fault._


	12. One of Us Almost Dies - Alys

Brai stared at the wall. They were possibly in shock, like they had been for the last month of so, or they were just tired enough that their mind had decided to stop working. Knowing how unlucky they were, they thought it was probably both at the same time.

Their Mentor, as she wanted them to call her, was boring holes into the back of their head, sitting on the chair while Brai had to make do with a wobbly stool. They sat in silence, until the older elf finally broke it.

"So, little girl…seems like we have something to do." She told them, a deeply unsettling undertone obvious to them.

"Not a girl." They muttered, as they always did when their Mentor inevitably called them one. It was very much a token protest by this point. She ignored them, and continued speaking like she had never even heard anything,

"We'll be going on a _diplomatic_ mission, with two others. Neither are your siblings, so don't get your hopes up." She added, seeing when their face dropped.

"Get up." The elf added harshly, an order like most of what she said. They flinched, before standing and turning. They cast their gaze at the ground, waiting for the elf to tell them more about this mission.

After a short pause, during which Reydi scanned them, before sharply nodding, she spoke again.

"Let's go." She picked up her cloak and swung it on her shoulders, and they followed behind quickly, barely snagging their own cloak from where it had been hung. 

As they left the tent, Brai risked a glance back, before hurriedly catching up.

_**Which mission was this one again?** The one with the flood, I think. **Oh. That.** Yes, that. What did you two do? Oh no no no, this was not my fault. And since when have you been the sensible one, Mr. Decided-to-try-summoning-Everblaze? Try. Try. **You still tried. You can't call yourself sensible at all.** Whatever._

It was, as usual, very quiet as Brai trailed after their Mentor. They'd very quickly learned to not speak unless necessary, or just to not speak at all. It wasn't a long walk to the other two they were meeting, both elves. One was taller than the other, but from what they could see, the duo were siblings, with how they seemed so easily comfortable in each other's presence.

"Avi Fre'lee, Biana Va'fre, this is my _Learner_ , Brai Pyren." Their Mentor spat out, glaring at them. They tried to disappear, but as usual, it didn't work. Also they were wrong, of course, about the two elves. Thankfully, they hadn't said anything to their Mentor, but it didn't stop themself from being angry about not getting it right.

The taller elf smiled and waved, while the shorter elf grinned widely and walked to stand right in front of them.

"So you're Brai Pyren. The experiment. I mean, us Rava were experiments too, so that's cool. I'm Avi, that's Biana, my wife. We care much less about your silly ideas about gender and sex." Avi blurted out, still grinning at them. They tentatively smiled back, with how her enthusiasm was infectious.

"Yes, yes, give it a rest." She muttered, waving her hands dismissively. "Anyway, we are going go find them. Them being the leadership of your supposed Clan." Re-their Mentor, added, smirking still.

"We are a damned Clan! We'd be more if you gave us our-" Avi spluttered, glaring angrily at her. The other elf, the tall one, Biana, reached forward, and placed a hand on the shorter elf's shoulder. She relaxed a bit, but still glared at their Mentor, who merely gave them a smile, before beckoning them over. 

Avi held up a crystal, and as the light streamed through it and created a trail, Biana stepped in, followed by their Mentor, and after a few seconds of hesitation, them. Where they were now was very…dry. They weren't sure how to describe it, exactly, other than very dry, and almost lifeless.

"It's a desert." Biana murmured quietly as an aside to them. Their eyes widened slightly, before they redirected their attention to their Mentor again, who was staring at a female elf standing not far away, and a male elf, or a probably male elf, standing to her right.

"Let's go." R-their Mentor snapped, walking quicker to arrive in front of the two other elves, both of whom were glaring. 

When they arrived to stand in front of the two elves, Rava elves, maybe, according to what Avi had said, whatever that meant, both were glaring daggers at their Mentor.

"Who had the bright idea to send the Life-Taker here?" The woman finally spoke.  
  
 _Does what the hell count as an acceptable response? Because it really fucking should. No comment. **Oh, I remember this. This is why…it happened, isn't it?** Sadly? It actually is. Although, no actual sources means- **-we don't actually know. Great. What's that human phrase?** History is written by the victors? **Yes, that. That's…that's why we're writing this, isn't it?** Yes._

"Oh, nice. Insults are always a great way to start off diplomacy." Their Mentor drawled, smirking at the two elves.

"Indeed. Avi Fre'lee, why, exactly, did you let this happen?" The woman shot back, turning her glare to the short elf. 

"Like I had a choice. I didn't, if any of ya were wondering." The short elf, snarked back. Brai started backing away, just in case a fight broke out. They at least had some self-preservation left, and they had learned that it was simply never a good idea to be anywhere near elves fighting. Someone would die, or be hurt, or both.

The only male elf seemed to take notice, and tapped the woman who'd called their Mentor Life-Taker's shoulder. He leaned forward and whispered something to her. She whispered a few words back, before sighing and looking to their Mentor again.

"So who's the child retreating from you?" She asked, baring her teeth for a reason that was definitely not humor. Their Mentor grinned back humorlessly, even as she answered.

"Brai Pyren. Pyren, meet Rheadryi J'si'lee and Jacen Kavi'lee, leader and heir of the Clan Rava'lee." She introduced with a dramatic sweep of an arm. They nodded nervously, and dipped into a deep bow. Jacen sighed, and they immediately stiffened. He frowned, before speaking.

"Yes. It is nice to meet you, Brai Pyren. _Major_ Reydi." He greeted, spitting out the title venomously.

"It's-it's nice to meet you too." They muttered, looking at the ground, which still looked weirdly dry. 

The man nodded, waving, before quickly aborting the motion. The woman, Rheadryi, entirely ignored them, focusing on their Mentor instead. They couldn't help but feel slighted that yet another person had just ignored them.

"What, exactly, would you like me to negotiate, Major? The deaths of my children? The loss of my culture? The shattering of my people? Would you like to negotiate this, Major Saphielle Reydi?" She snarled out, her cloak fluttering out behind her. She looked a lot more imposing with it flying out from the wind. 

"Sure, Rheadryi J'si'lee, why not? You're the coward that agreed, after all." She lashed back, uncoiling a whip with metal embedded into its ends. As she did, the man picked up a battle axe that had been leaning against a tree, wielding it deftly, while the other woman drew a curved sword. 

Brai watched, frozen to the spot, as the two started fighting. Each lash of the whip was flicked away, but the Rava woman could never cut through the whip. They stared in shock, following the battle, as their Mentor lunged forward and drew a knife, stabbing it through the neck of the other woman. Blood sprayed all over her, but she ignored it, quickly pulling out her crystal and dashing over to them. She grabbed their arm, shoving them into the light. 

Stumbling, they gaped as they saw their Mentor covered in blood, or at least some blood, and holding a knife, also covered in blood. She glared at them, before sighing.

"Go to the tent. I _will_ find you later." She snapped, before walking away. They nodded meekly, and scrambled to get away.

**So.** So this is when Clan Rava'lee declares for the Rangers. _Yes._ Did Reydi even think? _Probably not._ _Almost definitely not. She didn't know how to think._ _True enough. Now…this next part will be fun. **And by fun you mean devastating.** Of course. **Just checking.** What the-ALYS! I am not writing that… Come on, it's just a few poems! Yes, about shattering. Oh…oh gods I'm sorry. Yeah, I think you should do it. I'll try._


End file.
